


Rings Made of Fullmetal

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward is a dork, F/M, Fluff, edward comes home, late night, pre marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: Edward returns home early to find a surprise from Winry.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Automail Rings

“Next stop, Resembool!”

Finally… Edward yawned and stretched his arms above his head. No matter how much he had traveled over the years, he never got used to how uncomfortable train rides were.There was never enough room to spread out comfortably and the long ride did nothing but make his sore limbs worse. He couldn’t wait to lie down in his bed. Their bed.

He kicked his legs out for a stretch and his automail leg made an awful creaking sound. “Damn it,” he muttered. His automail leg was the reason he was coming back home sooner than expected. Well, one of the reasons. Winry was going to kill him when she saw the state of it but he hoped his surprise of coming home early was enough to save him.

He peered out the window to get a glimpse of his hometown but it was no use, it was too dark to see anything. Usually he would never take the night train but he didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to to see Winry.

It had only been a few months since he left for his trip but it had felt like an eternity. Of course he was grateful to be able to travel and learn what the west had to offer, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss home. If he said he didn’t miss Winry.

His heart began to beat louder at the thought of her. His fiancee. Their last conversation had played over and over again in his head over the last few months and it still gave him butterflies. He couldn’t believe she said yes to him. After all the years of knowing each other - growing up, his mother’s death, losing Al’s body, the Promise Day, to getting Al’s body back. They had been through so much and now they could finally settle down together. Be together and maybe start a family.

The train pulled into the Resembool station and came to a hard stop, nearly knocking Edward to the ground. He grumbled as he grabbed his bag and exited the train. He was the only passenger who got off and he watched as the train blew its whistle and continued on its way. Finally some peace and quiet.

Edward took a deep breath and headed towards the house. It wasn’t far from the station but each creaky step drove him crazy. “Damn leg.” He couldn’t wait for it to be fixed, no matter the consequences. It was funny, he even missed Winry yelling at him.

It wasn’t long before he saw the old house peak above the hill. Home… he thought to himself. Our home. The lights were off but the house was lit up in the bright moonlight. It was odd for Winry to already be in bed at this hour. She had a habit of staying up late working on her automail. 

Edward walked up the steps to the front door and fished the house key out of his pocket. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before unlocking the door and stepping inside, the familiar smell of home hitting him. It brought him back to his childhood - memories of his mother and growing up with Al and Winry. It was good to be home.

He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before searching the house to see if Winry was in fact awake. “Winry?” He turned the corner and his eyes lit up at what he saw. Winry was slumped against her work desk with her head in her hands, her back slowly rising up and down as she snored softly. Her blonde hair was tied up and she was still wearing her work clothes. He smiled at how cute she looked and walked towards her as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her up.

He crouched down and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Winry’s face. She was fast asleep but had a slight smile on her face. She must be having a nice dream he thought as he ran his thumb across her cheek. He didn’t want to disturb her but there was no way she was comfortable on a desk covered in tools and automail. He stood up and began to gently shake her. “Winry, wake up…” That's when he saw them.

His heart leapt into his throat and he pulled his hand away from Winry’s shoulder. Luckily she was still fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to what was on the desk. He reached his shaky hand out and grabbed two automail rings and brought them underneath the lamp to inspect them. 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were the most gorgeous rings he had even seen: a dark dark silver matte band and a shiny white silver band with an empty slot for a jewel. All hand made by the best automail mechanic in the world.

To his surprise a tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and put the rings back on the desk. He couldn’t believe she had made the rings for them, but then again she was Winry Rockbell and she could make anything. He was thoroughly impressed to say the least.

“Edward?” Winry stirred awake and rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up and looked at him. The right side of her face had a wrench imprint as she had fallen asleep on it and he couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you laughing at?” she pouted.

He crouched back down and cupped her cheek. “You’re incredible,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she realized what and who she was looking at. She sat up so fast she nearly knocked everything off the desk. “Edward? What are you doing here?” she asked, flustered. 

He laughed. “Surprise.”

She pounced and wrapped her arms around him tightly, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He hugged her back and closed her eyes - oh how he missed this. Unfortunately it didn’t last long. Winry pulled away and squinted her eyes. “Wait, what are you doing here? You broke your automail, didn’t you?”

Busted. Edward awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and gritted his teeth together. “Well… you see, Winry… There was an accident and--”

“Edward Elric, don’t you lie to me,” she said sternly, throwing her hands on her hips.

He sighed and hung his head in defeat knowing there was no way to get out of this. And lying would only make things worse. He swallowed his pride and told the truth. “I uh, broke it getting out of the tub,” he admitted. Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead in disbelief. Here it comes he thought. 

“Edward… Are you serious? I told you to be careful, and what do you do? Ruin my perfect automail!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe you… Wait, what?” She looked at him curiously, shocked that he had apologized right away, Usually the two would argue for a bit.

“I said I’m sorry,” he repeated, looking away, “I didn’t mean to break your automail. It was an accident.”

She smiled at the honestly. “You dummy.” She pulled him back into a hug and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I missed you” she whispered.

He hugged her tightly and whispered “I missed you too, Winry,” in her ear before capturing her lips in a kiss. Her cheeks blushed red as she kissed him back and pulled him up to his feet. It was their first kiss and lit both of them on fire. He didn’t want this to end but when Winry stopped to yawn in the middle he remembered just how tired she was. He pulled away and smiled.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

He picked her up despite her protests and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He turned around as she stripped out of her work clothes into her pajamas, blushing at the thought. He did the same and they crawled into bed, inches away from touching each other.

They laid in opposite directions for a few moments, her staring out the window while he stared at the door. After a while he finally turned over and grabbed her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He buried his face in the back of her neck and planted a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered before falling back asleep. Edward ran his fingers down her shoulder to her waist and wrapped his hand around her stomach, hugging her from behind.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” he whispered before closing his eyes. 

He fell asleep hugging the woman he loved. The woman who would one day be his wife and mother to their children. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Alchemy Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwards completes Winry's ring with the help of Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be a one shot, but y'all liked it so much that I wanted to write part two! :)

“Brother!” 

Al picked up speed and raced down the rest of the dirt road to the house where Edward waited for him on the porch. His strength and heath had improved fully over the last few months and he had never been so happy to run. Edward stepped down and met his brother in a hug at the bottom of the porch stairs.

“Hey, Al,” he smiled.

“Did you see me run, brother? I’m almost as fast as you now!” Al laughed, letting go of his brother.

“I guess we’ll have to have a race to see who’s the best.”

“Not until after dinner.” The brothers turned around to see Winry standing at the door. She wore her pink apron and had flour all over her clothes and face. Edward snickered at her appearance. “Edward! Stop laughing or you won’t get any apple pie.” He quickly shut up.

Al went up to meet her and pulled her into a hug, not worrying about getting flour all over him. “Hi, Winry. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Al. Come on, dinner’s ready inside. You must be starving after that long train ride.”

The three of them headed back inside and sat down at the table where Winry presented them with a big pot of stew, the boy’s favorite. They gobbled it down in no time and each had a slice of apple pie for dessert. After dinner everyone was too stuffed to have a race, so they postponed it for tomorrow.

The brothers let Winry relax and take a bath while they cleaned up and did the dishes. 

“Al, did you bring everything I asked for?” Edward asked while drying a plate.

“Everything’s in my bag,” Al replied. “Though it wasn’t all easy to get. You owe me.”

“I’ll owe you after it’s completed.”

“Do you think it’ll work?” Al asked with concern.

Edward thought for a moment. “It has to work.” He turned to Al and gave him a smile. “I believe in you.”

The boys finished the dishes and gathered their supplies before heading into Winry’s automail room. Luckily Winry had decided to take a longer bath than usual, so they still had some time. Al emptied the materials from his bag while Edward included his own. They looked everything over and double checked before Edward nodded. “Everything’s here.”

Al rolled up his sleeves and began to draw a transmutation circle with chalk. 

“Make sure it washes off easily or Winry’s going to kill me,” Edward warned.

“Relax brother.”  
Edward walked over to Winry’s work desk and grabbed the white silver automail ring and turned it over in his hands, admiring it. Ever since he discovered the rings he had come up with a plan to complete Winry’s ring. He wanted to surprise her just like she surprised him, and Al’s plan to come home to visit was the perfect opportunity.

“Is that it?” Al asked. He had finished the transmutation circle and wiped the chalk off his hands before Edward handed him the ring. “Wow. It’s beautiful,” he gasped.

“Yeah, she really is something, huh?” Edward smiled.

Al handed back the ring and gathered all the materials in the center of the circle. He took a few breaths to ready himself. After all, this was a big task and he wanted to help his brother impress Winry.

Edward placed a reassuring hand on Al’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’ve got this, Al.”

Al nodded and rubbed his hands together before placing them on the transmutation circle. The circle began to glow and electricity shot out as the materials began to merge together. After a few moments the glowing and electricity died down and in the middle of the transmutation circle lay a beautiful diamond.

The brothers stared in disbelief for a few seconds before Edward erupted in a cheer. “Hell yeah! Way to go, Al!” Al sighed in relief and watched his brother pick up the diamond to inspect it. “It’s perfect,” he said as he showed it to Al, who nodded in agreement. 

Edward placed the diamond into the empty slot in the ring - a perfect fit. He couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face. 

“Winry’s going to love it,” Al said proudly.

Edward grabbed Al and pulled him into a tight hug and ruffled his hair playfully. “Thanks, Al. I really owe you.”

“Just forfeit the race so I don’t embarrass you tomorrow,” Al laughed. Edward’s face dropped, even though he knew Al was right.

“Yeah yeah yeah, just wait until I show her. She’s the real judge here.”

____________________

Winry was surprised to find Edward already in bed after she finished her bath. Her face went red as she was only in a small towel and had yet to get dressed.

“Oh! I thought you were still with Al,” she said, trying her best to keep the towel from falling. 

Edward turned away in both respect and to hide his blushing cheeks. “He uh, was tired and went to bed.”

“Oh…” Winry stood awkwardly by the closed door, not sure what to do. They had been sharing the same bed for months now, but they still weren’t one hundred percent comfortable with seeing each other naked. 

“I’ll let you change,” Edward said, getting up and leaving. But not without first giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Winry blushed as he closed the door behind him and changed out of her towel into a comfortable nightgown. 

She sat on her side of the bed and began to brush her hair when she saw it. At first she was confused as to why her automail ring was up here in the bedroom, but after a moment she realized something was different about it. Her eyes widened as she picked it up and saw the shiny diamond. She gasped loudly as she realized what Edward had done. She couldn’t hold back the tears.

“Winry, you decent?” Edward asked from the other side of the door. She couldn’t reply, so instead she got up and opened the door and pulled Edward into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her close and rubbed small circles into her back to comfort her.

“Edward…” she blubbered. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled and buried his head in her neck, planting a kiss. “It was the least I could do. The rings you made are perfect.”

Winry pulled away and looked at her fiance with tenderness. “Thank you,” she whispered before capturing his lips with hers. 

“Al did most of the work,” Edward admitted bashfully. “You should thank him too.”

Winry nodded and rested her forehead on his chest. Edward grabbed the ring from her and slipped it on her ring finger - a perfect fit. His heart swelled as he admired the ring and his gorgeous fiancee who was wearing it. 

“I can’t wait to be your wife,” Winry whispered.

Edward smiled. “And I can’t wait to be your husband.”


End file.
